The present disclosure relates to a heater holder for supporting a heater and an electric hob including the heater holder.
Cooking apparatuses are home appliances used to heat and cook foods using electricity or gas. Electric hobs, which have been recently introduced in the market, include a heating source and a plate disposed above the heating source so as to heat a container placed on the plate using the heating source for cooking food contained in the container. A sheath heater, which includes a metal tube and a heating element sealed inside the metal tube, is usually used as the heating source of the electric hob.
However, the above-described electric hobs of the related art have the following disadvantages.
First, the output power of the sheath heater that is used as a heating source is relatively low as compared with other heaters such as a tub heater which generates heat using electric resistance of a filament disposed inside a tube. Therefore, it is difficult to cook food rapidly using the sheath heater.
As explained above, the high-power tube heater includes a tube and a filament disposed inside the tube. However, it is difficult to install the tube heater (substantially, the tube) at a heater base and/or a reflector.
The tube heater can be installed at the heater base and/or the reflector using an additional member. In this case, heat is transferred from the tube heater to the heater base and/or the reflector through the additional member. Therefore, the heater base and/or the reflector can be damaged by heat of the tube heater.